Friends Don't Have to Know everything, Do they?
by jely claris anne
Summary: Sango and Miroku meet each other in a club one night. They hit it off but their two friends don't. Seeing that Sango has a thing for Miroku, the guy she hate's friend, she forbids her from seeing him again. Sango agrees but she's not go
1. Default Chapter

I came up with this story while I was at a family reunion and bored out of my wits. I'm not very happy with my other fic. 'Thin Line' cause it didn't really come out the way I wanted to be. This story will have lots of OOC and lots Mirosan in it and not a lot of Inukag because they end up hating each others guts *lol* so...I'll stop talking and let you guys go on with the story.  
  
Friends Don't Have To Know Everything, Do they?  
  
Chapter 1: Get Over It!  
  
Miroku walked into his apartment and close the door behind him. He sighed happily and put his bags down by the door. He just came back from a two-week photo shoot in beautiful Hawaii.  
  
Despite his great photography skills he wasn't behind the camera. That's right. Miroku was a model. In a matter of fact he was one of the top male swimsuit models in the world.   
  
The 24-year-old started to walk to his bedroom but was startled by what he heard from the main room.  
  
"Kikyo, WHY?!?!" could be heard over the blasting 'How Can You Mend a Broken Heart' by Al Green on the radio. Miroku couldn't believe that he didn't realize the music before he walked in his home. He stepped in the room and there on the sofa was a crying figure laying there.  
  
"Inuyasha?...don't tell me your still crying over that chick- wait, are those the same boxers you were wearing when I left?" Miroku began to step closer but a terrible smell hit his nose. "You haven't taken a shower in three weeks?!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes with his hands. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
"You stink, man! And my place is all messed up...what have you been doing all this time?" The short haired man picked up an empty ice cream carton and sniff at it, almost gagging.  
  
The sniffling boxer-clad man got up from his seat on the sofa and snagged the carton from him and many messy plates and cups to the sink. "Mostly playing some Al Green on repeat and eating ice cream. and crying." Inuyasha replied, being very honest.  
  
Miroku's handsome face faulted as Inuyasha walked past him. "And, uh, why aren't you doing this at your own place?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes shifted side to side.  
  
"What happened? Did you get kick out of yours 'cause you didn't pay the rent again?" Miroku added. Inuyasha gave him a dead serious glance. His smirk faltered as he saw his friend's face.  
  
"Wait. You did? Where's your stuff?"  
  
"It's in storage...you know Kikyo used to but her stuff in storage." Inuyasha smiled sadly as he went on and Miroku rolled his eyes. "At the same place I put mine- we met there, ya know? I remember what she first said to me. I was holding a pipe and she said 'Nice pipe, you did that in college too?'" He started to smile but suddenly broke out in tears.   
  
Miroku cringed and started backing away from him to his bedroom. He took his bags up in his hands. "Uh..um, I'm going to my room now so when I come out I really want you ready to go. I'm taking you out so you can cheer up." As he closed the door he added, "and so you can stop crying too...it's scary."  
  
As Miroku was in his room, Inuyasha was still over the sink crying his eyes out.   
  
"Kikyo, WHY?!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Congrads to both of us on our new jobs!" a young 23-year-old girl yelled happily as she rose up her glass up to tap her friend's.  
  
She had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a white blouse and a black flirty skirt. Her name was Sango Hiraikotsu. The girl beside of her was named Kagome. She had on a pinstriped knee high skirt with a slit on the side that went up to her thigh and a matching vest that zipped up.  
  
Sango and Kagome had been friends since thier freshmen year in college and were very close. They did almost every thing together and whenever one of them needed something the other was there for them- most of the time the person that needed something was Kagome. But Sango didn't mind as long as they were still friends.  
  
As the two girls sipped their drinks they took note of the music that was coming from upstairs.   
  
"Oh god, Sango! When do you think that person will stop playing that song over and over again? It's a great song but can't they see they're wearing it out?!" Kagome rolled her eyes as she put her glass on the table in front of her, forgetting to put the coaster under it. Sango gave her a look and she put something under it.   
  
Sango took another drink. "Maybe this person is just getting over a break up. A guy, perhaps?"  
  
"Yeah, guys take break ups so hard sometimes, especialy if they really loved the girl. But anyone would be able to get over someone by three weeks." Kagome added, receiving small nods from Sango.  
  
The two girls cringed as they heard something being yelled and sobs from above them. Kagome chuckled and took up her glass to be sipped. "I'm really glad we decided to live together." The other girl smiled.  
  
"Well, we would have been living together sooner but *someone* wanted to live with there boyfriend but ended up hating his guts afterwards." Sango repided with a smirk.  
  
"What? He was *so* annoying! It would be like, eleven in the morning and he'd be like, 'Good morning, Kagome!', 'Would you like me to cook you something, Kagome?', 'Stop hitting me, Kagome!', 'You shouldn't throw books at people, Kagome!'." She spoke in a mocking voice of her ex-boyfriend. "Goodness, I wanted to beat him up so bad! He was too nice! He needs it- just asking for it."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes at her and laughed out loud. She got up and took the plates on the table to the sink in the kitchen. "Kag, you can be so immature sometimes. Hey do you want to go out for a few more drinks to celebrate our new modeling jobs?"  
  
Kagome was about to rant about how un-immature she was but she heard the rest of what her friend had to say. "Yeah! Lets go some place where we can walk. I hate driving when I'm drunk." Kagome walked her self to the kitchen bar and leaned against it as Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
'I swear she must be a blond...'   
  
"Sango, you're so lucky, though." Kagome stated before taking a swig of her wine. "I'd love to have a job like yours. You get all those hot sexy guys allover you at some of the shoots and all I do is play 'dress up'." She ended with a long full sigh.  
  
"Oh, but think about it. You get to play 'dress up' with all those hot sexy guys. They'll wear what ever ya want them too." She grinned.  
  
"Ooh, that's right. Maybe I can get the chance to put that fine Miroku Miyazaki in a shiny speedo with rhinestones stars on the cheeks." Kagome licked her lips as Sango gave her a high five.  
  
"If you did that every woman would adore you."  
  
The two glanced at each other before busting out in a fit of laughter.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Did I enjoy writing this? Oh yeah. Was there lots of OOC? Ohh yeah. Did I warn you? Yeppers, I did. But this is my AU so if you don't like it oh well- but don't leave before giving me a little review! I'll give you a cookie- no, pocky! Wait, what am I saying? I can't just give way pocky...cookies it is! Well, see ya next chapter if there is one. Ja!  
  
-Kitty 


	2. And you call that fun?

AN: Hiya and thanks for reading my first chapter. I got my first review in the first hour! Thank you Peaceful Dreams *hands every one a cookie* ^_^   
  
Garnet Tribal 03: that girl needs help! If she can't see the Essence of Miroku (tm) that's sad. (And just so you know I got the Speedo idea from my brother...I'm still thinking of making those babies- but not for him!!) Oh, and don't worry, Inuyasha won't cry in this chapter but later on...maybe.  
  
Fuzzy purple people: thank you! To tell you the truth; I have no idea how this scenario came to mind. People seem to like it and I enjoy writing it so I'll keep going!!  
  
Sadistic Shadow: Wow, I didn't know anyone but myself would think this story was funny but thank you!   
  
Sammi: So we have another Miroku fangirl?! I just hate when people talk about how dumb Miroku is...talking about how much a perv he is but don't they see he has some goodness to him? Anyway, don't worry about the chapters. I have about up to chapter 4 written. See how much you can get done during algebra 1A and lunch?  
  
Sapphire999: yeah, I like the model idea too. It just came to mind while I was writing it in my note book and I do have to agree with you, he is one sexy beast (got that one from my brother ^_^;)  
  
I do not own any of the Inuyasha char. But as we all should know I own Miroku. *smiles**looks around at all the people looking at her* What?  
  
Friends Don't Have to Know Everything, Do they?  
  
Chapter 2: and you call that fun?  
  
"Party over here ain't nothin' over there!" Kagome yelled out with her third Long Island Iced Tea in hand. Sango sighed. 'This is going to be a long night...'  
  
"Kagome, would you please sit your behind down?" She asked in a motherly voice making it sound more like a demand.  
  
"OK, Ok. You don't have to be such a meany about it." She sat down on the table and grinned drunkenly at Sango. "You said we were coming up here to have some fun and that is what I'm doing."  
  
Sango ran her finger around the top of her wine glass. "I find it hard to have fun when there are hardly any guys to talk to and carry on a good conversation with. Oh Kagome, how do you do it?" Sango asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.   
  
Kagome giggled, throwing her head back and scaring her friend in the process. "How do I do it? Get drunk, start flirting with ugly guys, give them a fake number and then I get my trusty friend to drag me home."   
  
"Let me guess," Sango said gulping the last of her wine. "I'm the 'trusty friend' your talkin' about?"  
  
"Yeppers! Oh Sango your so smart. You catch on soooo well." She replied, ruffing up Sango's black hair that *was* in a nice slicked back ponytail.   
  
Sango sighed at her while she tried to fix it up. 'And you call that fun?' she thought as the waitress gave her a martini. This would be her 2nd and last drink if she didn't meet anyone interesting tonight (AN: we all should know she's going to have another then...). She glanced up at Kagome who was still sitting on the table (much to Sango's dislike) and sighed. 'Here she goes again..'  
  
"What is your name again?" the man in front of Kagome said slyly.  
  
"Its Satsuki and yours is..."  
  
"Rick. You have such a beautiful name."   
  
'Satsuki' fluttered her eyes and thickened her shy act. "Oh, arigatoo."  
  
As 'Satsuki' talked on and on with the guy Sango got a chance to look him over. Boy, did Kagome know how to pick the desperate guys out of the crowd. He was a foreigner, obviously from America and was tall and lanky. He was most likely looking for a ko-gal so he can tell his friends back home he screwed a Japanese chick. Sango smirked at what she was thinking. It may be possibly true but she shouldn't be thinking like that. Maybe he was there for the same reason Kagome and her were there. 'Feh. That's a fat chance!' She thought before bursting out in laughter for tiny moment. She then noticed that Rick and 'Satsuki' were looking at her, trying to ask her a question.  
  
"Do you want to hang with us tonight, Yuri?" Kagome asked, giving her a playful wink followed by a smirk only Sango, who is dubbed 'Yuri', at the moment, saw.  
  
Sango smiled and played back. "Oh, yeah I'm so up for it- I mean if you are." She looked over at Rick and bit the green olive off the toothpick in her hand.   
  
"Ye-yeah," he mumbled, witnessing Sango's actions. "I'm up for it." He got out a card. "Here you can have it. It has my cell phone number on it. Can I have yours?"  
  
Kagome got a pin out of her handbag and a napkin off the table. She scribbled some random numbers on it and handed to him. After the exchange the guy left, telling them he'll call them in a hour.  
  
As he walked out the door Sango and Kagome looked over at each other and cracked up.   
  
"I can not believe we did that, Kagome! I haven't done that since my college years!" Sango said, still laughing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I know- I can't believe I still remember your fake name." Kagome grinned and sipped some of her drink. Her eyes widened as she glanced ahead of her. "Sango...is. Is that Miroku Miyazaki? He's coming this way and he has a pretty cute friend..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
another AN: don't you just love cliffies? Yeah, so do I. Oh, and sorry its so short. Just wanted to get another chapter out.  
  
For people who are reading my other fic 'thin line' you may find it strange that I have updated this one before I updated that one. Don't worry, I'll have that one up hopefully by the end of the week. I find that one alittle more harder to write.  
  
Also, if you have any good Sango/Miroku fics that you know of give me the title of them in your review and if there not one ff.net e-mail me with the address. I read waffy stories to lemons so I read just about anything! For some reason I'm getting kinda bored of reading Kagome/Inuyasha fics...  
  
Ok, well I'm done here. Now, you go and review, 'kay?  
  
-kitty 


	3. Some people should never meet but both t...

AN: Hey this is lolita*neko formally known as Miss kitty (yeah, I changed my name. I need a change, no da?) I've came back to finally update this story. I don't know about the rest... but I really enjoy writing this story. I have lots of fun coming up with things for it and it gives me something to do after writing all those Gravitation yaoi I don't plan to post anywhere online. ^_^ I always wonder why I write them but I don't plan to show them to anyone... thinking about it, maybe I will. Be happy.  
  
Now back to talking about this fic.. I'm sooo sorry I didn't update for so long. Last school semester I got really depressed, hardly went to school, and I didn't feel like sitting in front of a computer typing up a cute little story like this. I hope you forgive me, but if you don't then whatever; I couldn't care less. ^_^   
  
Oh, this part of the story does have some swearin' in it. But I don't think its *that* bad. And its short. Be glad I got *something* out. ^_^;;  
  
*************************  
  
Friends Don't Need To Know Everything, Do They?  
  
Chapter three: Some people should never meet.... but both their friends should.  
  
+  
  
As Sango slicked her hands over her hair making sure it was ok she asked Kagome if it looked fine. Kagome smiled and nodded right before Miroku reached the young women's table with his strange looking but cute friend.  
  
"Hello, I'm Miroku Miyazaki. May I ask what are you two lady's names?" He gave them a small but sweet smile. Inuyasha just looked on with a scowl and his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm Sango and this is my friend and roommate... urm.. Kagome. Yeah, Kagome's her name." She held out her hand for him. When he took it he shook it once but didn't let go. Their eyes met and he took a long look into her chocolate orbs with his violet ones. Sango smiled coyly but slightly blushed. She was shaking hands with the world know model Miroku Miyazaki!!   
  
'Maybe he's thinking of asking me out on a date? Maybe to dance with him or bear his child - which I'd so do since I get to have a kid that looks this damn good.' She stopped herself on the last statement. 'Why would he ask me *that*? Better yet, where did *that* come from?!' Sango's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Kagome clearing her throat loudly.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Inuyasha. He's my roommate too. How about we head to the bar?" Miroku rushed quickly, saying the last part to Sango only. He knew something was about to go down. With Inuyasha in this mood...  
  
Sango agreed and they were on their way to the bar.  
  
**********************  
  
"So 'Kagome', since you leave me you go and change your name and move in with some girl you hardly know?" as he was talking he got in closer to her face.  
  
She pushed him back, swatting at his breath, thick of vodka. Hopefully he didn't drink that straight... not that she cared for his health or anything. "For one thing me and Sango have been friends since our freshman year in high school. Another thing is I've never spoken to you in my life!" Kagome was slightly pissed at the moment. Some strange dude coming up to her and saying stuff about them two going out. Ha! Like she'd ever go out with *him*!!   
  
"Ha, ha Kikyo. Very funny. Stop kidding around. Where do you get off tellin' me you don't know me, you bitch?"  
  
"Where do you get off callin' me Kikyo?! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!! And don't call me a 'bitch'... you the bitch, bitch!"  
  
And there starts a beautiful relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
***********************  
  
After sometime, and two more drinks for Sango, Miroku and her had exchanged phone numbers. They had a wonderful talk during the last hour.... but for their two friends that couldn't be said. For them, the last hour was full of creative name calling, insulting poor innocent mothers and sweetly swatting, kicking and slapping each other.  
  
"Oh, look at the time... me and Kagome should get going. I had so much fun talking to you." Sango got up with a wide smile, picking up her coat and slipping it on.  
  
"Yes, it was fun for me too. Me and Inuyasha should he headed out as well." He glanced over at the too yelling 'adults'. "Once I get him to calm down."  
  
"What kinda name is 'Inuyasha' anyway? Ya mama musta been on somethin' when she came up with that!"  
  
"You don't don't even know my mama!"  
  
"Well, wasn't she that lady I saw in the sparkly two dollar wal-mart tube top and black mini skirt three sizes too small that was getting picked up on the corner? I swear she looked just like you with all the bad makeup..."  
  
Sango cringed. That must of hit a sore spot... "Your right. Give us a few to get home before you leave. Don't want them seeing each other and starting something."  
  
Miroku nodded and waved at Sango with his smile. She nearly melted as she waved back. She then walked out of the bar pulling away a hissing Kagome from Inuyasha. 


End file.
